Her Knight in a Dirty Jacket
by MidnightZdunich
Summary: First story of hopefully many. As first timer I need reviews! GRILO. fluffy at times. you have been warned...
1. Fun and Games

Her Knight in a Dirty Jacket

Everyone was gone. Her dad, her god mother. Everyone she had ever known was gone.

Wait, not everyone. Shilo had a small glimmer of hope as she made her way to the graveyard.

She watched him for the first few nights as he made his way across the graveyard. She wanted to approach him, but didn't know how. Eventually, she had an idea.

She waited for him to enter the graveyard. As he got his equipment ready, she crept up behind him. As quietly as possible, she cupped her hands around her mouth and said, "Graverobber, stop! We have you surrounded!" He jumped and turned towards her. "Shit kid, you scared the freaking life out of me!" She was on the floor, rolling around with laughter. "That was _so_ not funny." His glare suddenly turned into his signature smile. "Ok kid, I admit, that was good, but not as good as this…" he stood up and shouted "HEY GENECOPS! COME SHOT MY FLESHY ASS BECAUSE I LIKE TO ROB GRAVES! Run kid!" They made there way to the graveyard wall, jumped over, ran into an alley and hid behind a dumpster. "Now that's what I call fun!"

"I agree. I haven't had this much fun in days."

"I heard." Silence. "So where are you staying?"

"An alley, two roads up. Why?"

"Well, I being a perfect gentleman, am offering you a place for the night."

_What the hell? When did you start caring?_

_Shut the hell up!_

"Yeah, I suppose. What do I owe you?" She started checking her pockets for something worthwhile.

"No payment necessary. You need to wash." Shilo cocked an eyebrow.

"That's rich, coming from you!", she teased. All of a sudden, she lunged herself at him. "Thank you, Graverobber."

"Kid, I…" He stopped. His first instinct had been to push her off, but he didn't want to. For the first time in his life, he actually felt wanted.

"No problem. lets go."


	2. Ladybird

I do not own Repo! (I wish I did)

Thanks for reviewing me people!

I've got to beat my friend, xxxDarkness123xxx, as she is trying to write better stories than me so please keep sending reviews. Thanks!

"Welcome to my humble abode, kid. Now, there's the bathroom. Go use it." Graverobber said as he handed over a dressing gown.

"And once I've finished, maybe, no defiantly, you can wash." she smirked.

Shilo turned on the shower. She took off her wig and washed it. Since coming off her 'medication', she had grown a very short, black, spiky, layer of hair. She then washed away the blood on her back, and in doing so, hoped to wash away the memories. She put her wig back on, put on the dressing gown, grabbed her clothes and left the bathroom.

Graverobber couldn't help himself. Why had he given her the really short dressing gown?

_Pervert._

_But the legs…_

She was wearing the small black dressing gown he had given her. It really contrasted with her pale, porcelain skin. And it showed off the smoothness of her legs…

He grabbed her clothes from her arms, and chucked them into the washing machine. "I will only be ten minutes." he said as he walked into the bathroom. "There are stacks of books in that room." he closed the door.

Shilo started searching the books for something that seemed even slightly interesting. She suddenly came across one called 'Extinct insects', and flicked through it. They seemed to have a lot of pretty bugs in the past like 'Butterflies' and 'Dragonflies'. She was reading about a rather nice one called a 'Ladybird', when Graverobber came out of the bathroom. He was wearing a pair of denim shorts. That was it. "You know, you look really nice without the make up." His face was tan, instead of pale, and he had no dark blotches on his face. But that wasn't what Shilo was looking at.

_Nice abs!_

_Stop! He's probably ten years older than you!_

_But…_

"So kid, what are you reading?" She tilted the book up so that he could see the title. "Bugs?" he asked.

"I've always been interested in them." Graverobber sat down next to her.

"Which is your favourite?" Shilo pointed to the ladybird.

"Hmm. Wait here." he said as he jumped off the sofa.

_He was so close…_

Shilo heard lots of crashing and banging coming from the bedroom. Graverobber came out with a box. "Here kid, you'll appreciate it more than I do." Graverobber smiled as he watched Shilo open her gift. "It's perfect. Thank you." In her hand was a little glass cube, and perfectly preserved inside was a…

…ladybird.


End file.
